


Kinktober Day 6: Hair Pulling

by Lady_Loki666, microstargem



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Loki666/pseuds/Lady_Loki666, https://archiveofourown.org/users/microstargem/pseuds/microstargem
Summary: Adaar has enough of their slowly on-going relationship with Josephine. He wants to go a step further and for that he takes the non-gentlemanly way.





	Kinktober Day 6: Hair Pulling

When they first met, the feature that caught his eye was her long, dark, and wavy hair. Even back then he had the urge to sink his fingers into it and pull her closer to his body. But he refrained, his mother had taught him to respect women. Instead, he slowly approached and flirted with the noblewoman, who blushed like a little girl. He loved the innocence; he couldn’t wait to destroy it completely.  
He gave it everything he had. Lured her with compliments and gifts; he even fought some random noble for her and she fell in love with him. The most beautiful woman, Josephine Montilyet, fell for him; a tall, muscular Qunari with massive horns. Six months they were together now and nothing besides some sweet kisses and lovely cuddles happened; much to his disappointment. So he planned something; something special for their half-year celebration. The idea circled through his head for days and in the end, he decided to dare it.  
When night fell over Skyhold he sneaked into her room, where she laid bare in her bed, covered only from a thin, silken sheet.  
He silently stripped down, his skin shimmered in the light of the full moon. Highlighted his scars and huge tattoo that started on his neck and finished at his hip. It covered his whole back; regular lines formed circles, stars, and other shapes. In the middle lies a ying-yang; showing that everyone had a dark side.  
He glided in behind her, his arm sneaks around her body, the other hands covers her mouth. His excitement rises and he rubs his hard-on between her butt cheeks.  
Her body instinctively moves to try to flee but he holds her in place.

“Shhhh, love, it is only me.” He speaks calmly and removes his hand from her delicious lips.  
“What are you doing here?” She whispers nervously, terribly conscious about the fact that they are both naked and he aroused.  
“Tonight I want to bring our relationship to a new level.” He murmurs and with one sudden movement, the Qunari pulls her close to his body.  
His cock rubs her belly, which makes her gasp. She tries to move, but he holds her still.  
“Don’t be scared, I won’t hurt you.” He states, giving her a soft smile. She relaxes a bit but is still alarmed.  
“Sneaking into a lady’s room is not very gentleman-like,” Josephine explains with a pout and he chuckles; but he nods understandingly.  
“True my love, but we all need a little excitement.” The Qunari says and pinches her behind. A squeal leaves her lip, but she covers her mouth fast and glares at him.  
His body rumbles with laughter, his hand strokes through her soft hair; something she loved.  
“You want to... have sex…?” She stumbles over her own words and even in the dark, the tall man can see her blush.  
“Sex? Yes... I want to fuck you... I want to slap your beautiful rear, kiss your amazing tits, and pull that gorgeous hair.” He growls darkly, making her shiver and blush even darker.  
“Do it.” She says quietly, he lifts his eyebrow in a mocking way.  
“Do what?” He wants to know and Josephine glares.  
“Fuck me.” She stated and looks at him with strong eyes; it makes him proud.

His hand grabs her hair and pulls her close, his lips find hers and he leaves a soft kiss upon them. His other hand wanders over her naked body; follow the line of her collarbone, down to her breasts. He takes each nipple and pinches them until they harden; making her gasp.   
His lips leave hers and the Qunari drops kiss after kiss down her body until he finds her dusky pink peaks. He closes his mouth over one, sucks on it until he feels her body twitch. His hand slides between her legs. A finger slips between her wet lips, tickling her clitoris. She gasps, her body moves against his fingers longingly.  
He takes his hands away and pushes her down to the bed, with a fluent movement he turns her on her stomach. He lifts up her rear and smacks it.  
“Such a beautiful ass you have Josie.” The Qunari murmurs with a voice full of love. He bows down, leaving butterfly kisses until he reaches her sex. His tongue reaches out and licks over her mound, tasting her wetness. She moans and grinds her body against his tongue. He licks her to completion, the orgasm shakes the entire body of his girlfriend. He rises up and closes in on her, rubbing his huge cock between her soaked lips.  
“I’ll fuck you know Josie. Are you ready?” He sweetly asks and she nods needily.  
With one hard move, he enters her warm pussy but then he hesitates and doesn’t continue until she wiggles her hips. The Qunari builds a steady rhythm, his hands slide up and down her curves.  
One of his hands rests on her hip, but the other one glides up to her long hair. He takes it all into one large hand and pulls on it; a small, painful gasp escapes her mouth. The smacking sounds and moans fill Josephine’s chamber. The hard thrusts, the strong and slightly painful pulling on her hair; everything adds to their arousal.  
The Qunari brutally pulls her head back with her hair, a scream leaves her mouth but he closes her lips with his own. Their tongues play together until their orgasm shakes them. He lets her hair go and drops next to her on the bed; both of them are breathless. After a few moments, he pulls her close, softly kissing her nose.  
“Sleep well, my amazing woman.”


End file.
